


Baby It's Cold Outside~

by BlueEyedArcher



Series: Outlast One-Shots [36]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Camerashipping, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ice Skating, M/M, Naked Cuddling, One Shot, anonymous request, cabin in the mountains, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher
Summary: Request:Miles/Waylon + Naked Cuddling. Good stuff!This is my take on that request. Scene: Cabin in the mountains and a little ice skating gone wrong equals cute moment.





	Baby It's Cold Outside~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this one shot request. Please let me know what you think.

“Miles!” Waylon cried out, his skates gliding across the ice, pale blue eyes frantic and wide as he watched the lake ice crack like glass before shattering beneath his friend. In the blink of an eye, he was under the freezing lake water, the chunks of ice drifting around him. He skidded to a stop, eyes searching the water, afraid of getting too close and falling in with him. The whole world seemed to stop around him, the puff of his hot breath reaching out into the chilled air and turning as white as the rest of the landscape. The lonely mountains echoing his fearful cry as he scanned the surface for any sort of movement. 

 

He felt his heart hammering heavily in his chest when he saw the water’s stir then Miles burst through the surface with a cheeky smile on his lips and body trembling very noticeably. His gloved hands clawed at the sides of the water, trying to find leverage without breaking the ice. He tilted his head towards shore which wasn’t that far off. A few yards or so. The brunette shivered, breaking through the ice as his skates dug into the broken lake floor, finding ground enough to keep his head above the water. He was lucky enough to break through a shallow spot. Were he a couple feet off, he would have plunged into the drop off and probably wouldn’t have made it back to the opening in the ice. 

 

Waylon darted around to the edge of the lake and waited impatiently for his best friend to make his way to where the ice was walk able, crawling across it on hands and knees. The techie already had his jacket off of him and started shedding his own winter wear to substitute Miles, tearing away the soaked clothing and pushing him towards their snowmobile that they used to reach the lake from their cabin. They had borrowed it from one of Waylon’s family members who owed them a favor. Waylon thought it would be a nice break from the city life for a week. Away from their jobs and school. But now it was nearly a tragedy, all the way up here. They were alone and without a cell signal. Too far out for emergency vehicles to reach in time and he was pretty sure after the previous night’s snowstorm, much of the mountain roads were already blocked. That’s why they were using snowmobiles to get around.

 

Waylon drove like a bat out of hell the whole way to the cabin. It was about half a mile out but felt far too long for his taste. His nerves were frazzles, feeling Miles’ holding onto him from behind as if for dear life. He could feel him shaking and shivered. The way his chest shuddered with every breath. He was glad he left the fireplace going to keep the cabin from getting cold. The moment they pulled up to the front porch of their quaint little cabin, he didn’t even bother with the fact Miles was still wearing his skates. Their belongings, the wet ones included, were crammed into a bag attached to the back of the machine. He scooped Miles up, running mostly on adrenaline and carried him into the cabin, kicking the door open and then closed behind him, his laces on his boots were still untied from the hasty put on by the lake side. He sat Miles down on the rug in front of the fire and threw a few more logs into the hearth and stoked the flames. 

 

Trying to get them to a roaring state. Replacing the roll cages afterwards and racing to their sleeping quarters which were in a loft up above to find every last blanket he could find. Meanwhile Miles was trying to peel off the clothing that still remained soaked on his body. When Waylon came back down, he had stopped by the bathroom to grab some towels before dropping to his knees to start removing every last piece of clothing from his shivering friend. “Don’t you worry Miles. I’m going to warm you right up.”

 

“It’s alright Way.” Miles breathed, moving as quickly as he could to accommodate Waylon’s actions. He felt stiff and slow. Just wanting to curl up and sleep but Waylon kept him awake with every jostling movement. He watched his skates go, then his socks and coat. His jacket, the long sleeve sweater and button up underneath that. Until there was nothing left but his boxers separating him from the surrounding air. He didn’t even recall half of it. Seeing the steadily growing heap off to the side of the room where everything was tossed. His body was dried off hastily with a towel, his hands reaching to help but Waylon did every last bit. Wrapping thick quilts and blankets around his shoulders. Two different comforters and some sheets and pillows were laid out for him to lie down by the fire to thaw. He curled up tightly, his skin still felt like ice as the piles of fabric slowly did their job. 

 

He closed his eyes for several minutes, focusing on resting while he warmed. Opening the green orbs when he felt a nudge to his shoulder. Waylon was stripped down to his a pair of shorts and held a cup of hot cocoa in hand, offering it to Miles with a hopeful smile. “Here, this will help you warm up.” The brunette nodded, taking the cup as he combed back his wet locks from his face, pushing himself to sit upright with all the blankets still holding shape around his shoulders. 

 

Waylon sat beside him on his knees, watching the fire quietly, fidgeting with his drink but not taking a sip. He seemed worried, blue eyes turned down and face downfallen. Miles took a few sips of his mug before setting it aside, just out of the way by the mantle. He held his arms open for Waylon. “Come here. Help me warm up.”

 

Waylon’s attention snapped up as he nodded, setting his mug aside as well before scooting over to Miles’ side. Miles wrapped his arms around Waylon so the blondes back was against his chest. Both were facing the fire until Waylon’s shivered. “Miles, your boxers are still sopping wet.” He turned, giving a frown of concern.

 

Miles raised a brow at that remark and chuckled. “Guess I gotta take them off. Help me?” Miles meant it as a joke but Waylon made no hesitation to help disclothe his friend of the last bits of fabric concealing his nudity. “Your shorts are all wet now too ya know.” Miles pointed out. The large wet spot from Waylon resting back against his lap. Waylon shifted in place, giving a shrug. “You know, it’s easier to warm each other up when there’s nothing in the way.” Miles offered, seeing the flush spread across Waylon’s cheeks. The blonde’s assertive demeanor was waning now that the attention was turned back to him. ‘ _ The same old Way Way. _ ’ Miles thought to himself with a smile. 

 

It didn’t take much more effort to coax the techie into removing his shorts and boxers. They resumed their cuddled position, chest to back with the journalists’ near frozen member caught between their bodies, slowly thawing. Giving Waylon shivers of his own in the meantime. The blankets were wrapped around them both, Miles shifting them around like makeshift bat wings. He rested his head against the top of Waylon’s messy blonde locks, watching the fire as he held him close. “I’m sorry about today.” Waylon murmured softly. 

 

Miles simply hummed in thought, nuzzling against Waylon’s neck affectionately and rubbing his cheek against the techies. He tilted his head, laying it against his shoulder as he watched him quietly. Taking a moment before speaking. “It’s not your fault Way. I knew it was soft over there. I shouldn’t have went that way or pushed my luck.” He hummed, leaning to the side and pulled Waylon with him so they were lying on the floor. He threaded their legs together as took a deep breath. Inhaling the smaller male’s familiar and comforting scent mingling with the smell of winter air, smoke and cocoa. He held him a little firmer, closing his green eyes and feeling Waylon’s hands clasp over the journalist’s arms. It was a reassuring hold that made Miles feel a little warmer on the inside. Even if his own body heat was slow to kick start. He was glad Waylon was there by his side. 

 

Waylon didn’t seem to mind the close hold, feeling Miles’ shivering had faded and his heavy breathing settled into slow calm breathes. He felt the lingering chill start to fade over time as well, with the heat of his body and that of the fire rolling over them. The room was practically a sauna but he didn’t mind. As long as Miles was warm and comfortable and still close to his heart, he was happy. 


End file.
